


Smexy First Time Together -TamTori

by Anonymous



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Ellsworld, F/F, Porn Without Plot, a smutty one shot, i actually love these girls omg, im sorry it sucks hahahhahahhahahah, lesbian sex in a storage room lmao sexy amiright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tori gestured with her finger for Tam to follow as she stepped back into the shadows of the room. Tam checked her surrounds once more searching for someone that would spot them and yell out appalled. But the crowds where in the distance and too busy with the stores. Was she really about to do this? They'd been dating for a couple of months, Ell had even raised an eyebrow at them a couple of times beginning to suspect something, but they hadn't fucked yet. Does she really want their first time to be here of all places?Soft laughter rang out from Tori.Oh, who the hell was she kidding? Tam knew exactly what was up when Tori drew her out here. She stepped in, closing the heavy old door behind her.





	Smexy First Time Together -TamTori

**Author's Note:**

> *music starts*  
> ~FUCKSHIT (╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
> *clap*

Tori gestured with her finger for Tam to follow as she stepped back into the shadows of the room. Tam checked her surrounds once more searching for someone that would spot them and yell out appalled. But the crowds where in the distance and too busy with the stores. Was she really about to do this? They'd been dating for a couple of months, Ell had even raised an eyebrow at them a couple of times beginning to suspect something, but they hadn't fucked yet. Does she really want their first time to be here of all places?

Soft laughter rang out from Tori.

Oh, who the hell was she kidding? Tam knew exactly what was up when Tori drew her out here. She stepped in, closing the heavy old door behind her.

 

It was dark, faint light spilled out from under the storage room's door and the only thing Tamara could hear was her and Tori's excited breathing. She was yanked back further in by her hoodie strings, soft lips pressed into hers before breaking away in quiet giggling and Tam couldn't help but join in.

Her whole body was tingling in the way that comes with doing something in a place where you definitely shouldn't be doing it and there's a chance that they could get caught. She was tingling in a different way too, one that made her overly aware of Tori's body and her own and especially where they touched.

She was pulled forward again, their bare stomachs touched in the gap of their crop top hoodies that Tori had purchased just an hour ago. Tori's fingers trailed down her sides, setting off trails of electricity through her insides, already she felt blood pumping down below. Tori had been hinting at what she wanted all day, and Tam was fucking ready.

Tori's hands reached her checkered belt and suddenly Tam was flipped around, "Wha-?"

Tori pressed up against her, smooth stomach against her back, soft boobs against her shoulders. Tori chuckled quietly, tracing her lips up her neck towards her ear, "I've waited a long time for this babe." She whispered, sending shivers through Tam.

Her breathing became more quick as Tori's hands slippedslowly under her hoodie.

 

Tam was almost completely flat, she had board shoulders and bigger hands as well. She looked masculine all round. It wasn't that uncommon for strangers to mistake her for a boy, they'd figure out their mistake once they saw her face, or if not, when she spoke. She'd never cared much until now, as nervous insecurities suddenly invaded her thoughts and made her tense up.

 

" _Damn_ _Tammy_..."Tori mumbled against her skin as one hand trailed up the middle of her chest and the other slide down her side, "You're such a fucking _stud_." She particularly groaned out. " _God_ _you're_ _so_ _beautiful_."

Tam laughed nervously, heat burning her cheeks, "Are you only saying this because it's dark and you can't really see?" She half joked.

Tori's hands paused and then warped around her waist, pulling her tight against her own body, "Bitch of course not, why do you think I was so desperate to get you into that sexiness exposing hoodie?"

Tam snorted, relaxing back into her warm touch as Tori's fingers once again made their decent down.

"Mmm, Tammy I think I'm gonna need some help to get this present open." Tori traced the skin around her belt.

Tam bit back a laugh and rushed her own hands down, fumbling and undoing the thing holding her pants up.

Once done Tori took over and slid them down until they fell around her knees, she toyed with the edges of her pale blue undies, making Tam rock back in impatience, pressing her ass against Tori's lower region.

 

"I remember," Tori says into her ear, "when you wore that bikini top and little checkered shorts at the pool last summer."

"Wasn't that like, six months ago?" Tam's breath hitched as Tori slipped under, faintly tracing over sensitive skin towards a quickly wetting part of herself.

"Hmm yeah, seeing you lounge in that chair was so great to admire you on. Like a Queen."

Tam bit her lip as Tori slid over her, going back and forth just over the top of her, playing with her pubic hair.

"And," Tori breathed, finally putting on some pressure, but still abstaining from entering, "I'm so thankful I splashed you."

"Hey!" Tam smiled.

Tori chuckled, "Because that got you mad, and you rushed into the pool at me for revenge. _God_ , seeing you swim, your body covered in dripping water... Well," she shrugged, "I touched myself all night long." She purred.

Tam gasped as her underwear was pushed down and air rushed over and _finally_ Tori slid in, one, two fingers pushing and touching on her clit making her twist and groan in all the right ways. The thought of Tori touching herself over the summer thinking of her, before they had even started dating, made everything in her chest and head ache with something that was fucking _good_.

Tori broke away for a moment to hook her hand under through her legs and went in deeper, pushing back and forth across her and dipping deeper inside and drawing out moans as she kissed down her neck and back and her other hand slid under Tam's bra and touched and circled.

Tam blew out a breath, " _God_ , _Tori_..." Saying her name suddenly brought on a total awareness that this was _Tori_ and this _was_ happening, not just in a dream or a fantasy, but _real_ and happening right _now_. It was motherfucking _Tori_ pushing her against the wall, it was Tori she was bending her ass into, it was Tori who's arm was warm between her legs, it was Tori pressing inside her, it was Tori softly kissing her and whispering sweet nothings into her back, it was _Tori_.

Something pricked behind her eyelids, she had never through she was one to cry during sex, but fuck it if she wasn't overwhelmed with joy and lust right now because holy _fuck_ was that _Tori_ touching her.

" _Tori_.." She breathed out, just because she could, " _Tori_..." again, because she could and Tori was _right_ there answering her by humming in appreciation and kissing harder and longer along her shoulders and neck. "Oh god, Tori- _Tori_ I- I feel-..." she didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"It's ok Tammy," Tori's voice was husky in her ear, sexy ass accent thickening, "I feel it too, _god_ , look at you." She bit down making Tam gasp. "I can't believe it's _you_ I get to hold in this old storage closet." And then she laughed, sending vibrations down to the fingers pumping back and forth in Tam and Tam took in a deep breath but couldn't hold as she let it go as she came, an orgasm rocking through her body as Tori hooked an arm around her waist to help her remain standing.

" _Baby_." Tori said lovingly, "Baby you've made me so wet."

Tam snorted letting her head tip backwards onto Tori's shoulder, a happy smile on her face. "Do we still have time?" She asked, turning around.

"Well, no one came in when I was giving you the time of your life so I don't see why they'd come in now." She said, wiping most of Tam off on an old rag thing hanging up.

 

In truth, the risk of someone entering was probably very low, only few things remained in here and they were very old, the lock on the door was broken and couldn't lock even if someone had tried to, it was rusted open. But still, the chance was there that someone could get curious and take a peak just like they did.

 

"Hmm, I can't really argue with that logic..." Tam smirks, greedy hands already sweeping over Tori's soft tummy and smooth back.

"No you can't." Tori gripped the sides of Tam's hood, pulling her with her as she walked backwards until she bumped into a large box, "Help me up." She purred.

Tam's hands squashed her ass before she heaved Tori up, she wiggles around until her back was against another box on top of the one she was on and in a more comfortable position. "Kneel down now baby." Tam saw her smirk flash in the darkness.

"Now who'slounging like a Queen?" Tam hums, dropping down, grabbing some old towels to put underneath her knees.

Tori's legs shot out and then her heels dug into Tam's shoulder blades, shoving her forward, face smashing against Tori with the momentum.

"Oi, bitch!" Tam exclaimed, trying to smother the giddy smile on her mouth and the laugh bubbling up.

"That's no way to address your queen." Tori smugly directs Tam's hands around the outside of her thighs for her hands to grip on top, she gives her hips a little wiggle, "Now you'll have to please her _very_ good."

Tam smirks, retracting her hands to yank her leggings and underwear off, hands lightly touching across the soft skin of Tori's legs before Tam slides them over purposefully and slow while going back into their place. Tori dug in her heels again, rushing Tam forward again, shetook in a sharp breath as her checks were squished in between Tori's soft inner thighs.

"You all right, Tammy Tams?" Tori croons.

"I'm great actually." Tamara snuggles into the side of Tori's leg, opening her mouth to suck at her sensitive skin.

Tori's turn to take in a sharp breath, "You can just skip that part, Queen's already wet."

"Oh but I must please my Queen _very_ good." Tam smirks, giving Tori's soft skin a nip, her pony tail is tugged in retaliation. Tam chuckles then continues slowly sucking her way closer to the sweetness. Then just before she reached it she switched to the other side. Tori groaned, "Hurry up." Her legs were quivering against Tam as she continued to make marks. She gripped Tam's ponytail tightly, then yanked forward.

"Mmpth!-"

Tori sighed in bliss as Tam finally decided to stop teasing and dart in her tongue, prodding at Tori's clit and gripping her thighs tight. Tam knew what she was doing with her mouth down there.

Tori couldn't help but rock gently into Tam's face, she was moaning and in bliss, " _Tamara_." She groans in pleasure.

One of Tam's hands moves, tracing lighting on fingertips leading under to her inner thigh and then up to Tori's wanting hole, driving in Tori clenched around her, Tam felt it the legs around her and the hands that gripped her hair. Pumping back and forth and licking and pushing with her mouth Tori came undone around her.

It was a beautiful thing to feel. To watch happen in the dim light of a janitor's storage place.

Not the place where they had both imagined their first time together to be, but _fucking_ fantastic anyway!

 

Tam cleans off as much as she can on the old rag as Tori slips off and pulls her pants back up.

They pause together in the darkness, looking at each, before bursting into giggles.

"Did we really just do that?!" Tori tries to stop her laughter by blocking her mouth with a hand and Tam does the same thing but instead she shoves her whole hand in. "You- haha! You- you look ri-haha! _Ridiculous_!" Tori knocks clumsily into Tam's shoulder, making her have to whip her hand out to catch herself.

"Pssh haha oh my god Tori- _shhh!_ "

But neither of the girls could keep their laughter down for long. They tried to exit the closet inconspicuously under the stair well and rejoin the crowdslike nothing had happened, but every time they made eye contact they burst back into giggles... and their eyes were constantly drawn back to each other.

 

And if Ell and Matilda didn't suspect something was up before, they certainly did now when the both returned home still with a serious case of the giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut so feedback is appreciated XD  
> You can leave ideas for TamTori if you wish! I may try to write it! Smut/fluff/plot, I’m up for it! I wanna do more for TamTori! :)


End file.
